Talk:Carolyn Murphy
Welcome to the basics section, a page for people new to or unfamiliar with World of Warcraft. It will contain listings for controls, an overlook of the main screen, how some of the things work, etc. Controls If you don't have a firm grasp of the controls, you won't play this game very well. In fact, you'll fall to pieces. Well okay, it won't be that bad but still, it's better to know all of the controls rather than frantically look at a piece of paper with the controls on it. Movement You can use the W,S,A, and D keys to move your character as normal. However you can hold down both mouse buttons to move your character forward, moving the mouse at this point will move your character. You can also use the arrow keys to move. Camera Hold down the left mouse button to look around the world. Hold down the right mouse button to turn your character using the mouse. You can zoom the camera in and out using the mouse wheel or using the Home and End keys. Interaction Left-click selects objects and NPCs in the game, while Right-click activates an object or talks to an NPC. The mouse cursor is context-sensitive; if you move your mouse over an object that you can interact with, an icon will appear on your mouse cursor indicating the type of action that will occur if you Right-click (sword = attack, cog = manipulate, speech balloon = talk, etc.) Attacking To attack a creature, move within range (move to where you can see the attack cursor when you mouse over the creature - a grayed out cursor means you are out of range) and right-click on the creature. You will enter attack mode. Move your character next to the creature and you will automatically begin to attack. In addition to right-clicking on a creature, you may also select the "attack" icon from the Action Bar. Action Bar The action bar at the bottom of the screen contains your spells, special abilities, or frequently used items like Food and Water (which give back health and mana respectively). You can activate these by either left-clicking on them, or by typing the number corresponding to the slot of the spell or ability you wish to use. Mousing over the icons will also show you a tooltip containing the name of the spell or ability. You can also consult your spell or ability books (Spellbook & Ability button on the Action Bar) to get a full description of each ability or spell your character may have. You can re-arrange your Action Bar by clicking and dragging on the icons. You can also add new spells/abilities to this bar as you receive them by dragging them from your Spell or Ability book. You can also place items in the bar for easy activation. Grouping, Trading, and Other Character Interaction To invite someone to a group, select them by left-clicking on them, and then right-click on their portrait in the upper edge of the screen to bring up a menu of possible interactions with that character. One of these options is grouping. There are several other available interactions with characters, including inspecting them, challenging them to a duel, etc. Swimming If you run out of air, you will die. There are various items and even potions that allow you to breathe under water. You can also use the jump key to swim upwards while in the water. You can even jump up out of the water using the jump key. To dive, you have to tilt your direction downwards a certain amount with the right mouse button. More control information to come soon! Thanks to Blizzard Entertainment for some of the information listed above